Spell Bound
by Nozomu
Summary: AC. Duo's a master theif, he also has powers. Of course G forgot to tell him that. So when Duo finds himself turned into a cat. He has to steal something more valuable than gold in order to turn back!
1. Chapter 1

_**Spell Bound**_

**By: Nozomu**

**Ratings: pg-13, yaoi, angst**

**Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5 wants 2,(Relena bashing) **

**Disclaimer: I soo don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. So plleeaaassseee don't sue me. **

**Chapter one**

**The witness**

'Hmmm… this is wwwaaayyyy to easy' thought a young thief as he snuck into a building that was rumored to house mysterious treasures from around the globe.

'No alarms, no trip wires…Hell! No guard dogs!' then the thief couldn't help but grin as he stepped into the empty room. The room was relatively empty except for a supply closet in the far left-hand corner, and a table that was bolted to the floor in the middle of the darkened room. A light bulb swung back and forth from the ceiling casting non-existent shadows.

The young thief slowly walked toward the closet in the far corner. All the while, making sure somebody didn't come in through the door that was directly parallel with the table.

"Hmmmmm…." the thief whispered quietly. "I wonder what's in here?"

The thief pondered this for a second. Then he threw the doors open. The doors opened in a silent 'whoosh'. There were dusty coats, and some old boots on the bottom. 'Kuso!' the thief thought.

"There's nothing here!" he almost shouted.

That's when he heard the footsteps. 'Oh crap!' The thief jumped into the closet and quietly, but hurriedly, shut the doors.

The door was thrown open, someone hurriedly walked in and slammed the door shut. From what the thief could hear, the person sounded really, really worked up.

'Damn. Did this guy hav'ta come now?' the thief asked rhetorically.

"Damn it!" the man's voice was gruff, as though this person had been yelling all night and was just getting his voice back.

'This guy sounds…' the thief thought carefully, 'familiar….' he thought on it a little bit, until… 'G'

The thief sent out a small wave of power, just enough so that his old mentor might recognize him.

"Hmm?" the man mumbled. "Duo? Is that you?"

Duo, slowly opened the supply closet door and said, "G?"

Duo stepped out of the closet and came face to face with his old mentor.

"G!" Duo said happily. As he ran into the open arms of his mentor.

"Oh G!" Duo said as he pulled back to look into the face of his mentor. "What the hell have you been up to?"

"Duo,…." G looked as though he hadn't slept in days. 'And knowing him, he hasn't' Duo thought absentmindedly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Duo crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Weeelllll…..I heard this rumor-"

"About the treasure." G said cutting him off.

The grin once plastered to Duo's face slid off. "What's wrong?" Duo heard himself ask.

"Duo-" G was cut short as footsteps were heard coming in their general direction.

The next thing Duo knew, was that G had just shoved him into the closet. Duo landed on the bottom of the closet with a soft 'THUMP'.

'Well damn!' Duo thought as he rubbed his sore bum. 'I wonder what made him do THAT!'

Duo was pulled out of his musings, as he heard the door open. He slowly opened the closet door a crack, so that he could see what was going on. But found it held fast.

'Damn you G!' Duo cursed softly so that only the wind could hear him.

"Hello Professor," said a strong yet silky smooth voice. "It's good to see you again."

Duo lifted up his head. 'I wonder who this guy is.' 'I wonder if he's hot.' Thought part of Duo's mind. Duo quickly silenced that wondering thought.

"Yes Yuy. It is good to see you." the Professor said in the same monotone voice. "But I did so hope that it would be under better circumstances." he couldn't help but add.

A smirk crossed over the other's face. He lifted up his right arm, and in his hand is a Voltran modP29c P29 silver blank firing gun, 9mm. "Just tell me what I wish to know." Yuy ordered.

"Do you really want to know? Or, is it that your Boss wants to know?" G asked accusingly.

Yuy's eyes narrowed. He didn't like being questioned. He just wanted to go back to the apartment, so that he could at least try to fall asleep.

He cocked the gun. "Now."

G just smiled and said, "You will find what you seek. …but only after your heart so bleak can find true to your wings."

Duo knew that that was the last spell that G would ever perform. For as soon as G had stopped talking, Yuy aimed, and fired. One loud 'BANG' was heard, as Duo covered his ears so that he wouldn't have to hear G's soul leave the earth.

That's when Duo started to feel weird. And I don't mean a good weird, I mean a BAD weird. He started to tingle all over. He felt like the world was getting bigger, only to find out, that it wasn't the world, it was HIM! He was shrinking!

'Oh damn it G!' Duo thought to himself, 'What did you do to me?'

Duo tried to figure out what was happening to him, but too little to late. Duo had already transformed. Duo tried desperately to get out of the closet and figure out what had just happened to him. Of course, Duo hadn't expected Yuy to still be there.

'BANG'

"Hmm?" Yuy turned to look at the closet, nothing happened so he turned back to looking through some papers when,

'BANG'. His head shot up. He looked accusingly at the closet. 'What the hell's making that racket!' He thought annoyed.

'BANG'

He stood up from his hunched over position and walked over to the closet.

'BANG'

Duo kept ramming the doors over, and over, and over again with his small body. But it didn't make a difference, the doors remained locked.

Yuy reached out and took hold of a door handle, just then Duo rammed the door. Duo flew out of the closet as Yuy opened the door.

"What the-" Yuy watched as a brown and black fur ball rolled underneath his legs.

Yuy turned around just in time to see the little fur ball hit the opposing wall and sat up shaking its head.

"Meow?" the little kitten asked. 'Ah, Hello?' Duo said. 'Yeah I'm small. So what!' "Meow, moew, roew!"

"Hmm," Yuy smirked at the little kitten. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

'What are you doing!' Duo cried

Of course Yuy only heard, "Meow, MEOW!"

As Yuy went to the distressed kitten. He lowered his hand and grabbed the scruff of the kitten's neck.

"Meow!" Duo protested swishing his tail back in forth to show his agitation. 'Put me DOWN! Wait a minute….my TAIL!'

Duo looked down only to see four little paws, a chestnut coloured tail, and a small black furry body.

'I'm…I'm…I'm a CAT!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spell Bound**_

**By: Nozomu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or its characters. Oh! Well! ( -) (- )**

**Chapter Two**

**Arrival of an old friend**

'I'm a CAT! I can't believe this!' Duo thought to himself. 'I soooooooooo can't believe this.'

"I thought J said that the old professor didn't keep pets?" Yuy inquired. "Oh, well." he said shrugging, "I guess I'll have to take you with me."

'What!' Duo said surprised. But of course, all Yuy could hear was, "MEOOOWWW!"

Yuy looked at the little fur ball that was still in his grasp.

"Meoowww?" the little kitten asked, cocking its head to one side.

Yuy sighed. "Chang's not going to like this."

'Who's Chang?' Duo thought as he let out another more louder 'meow'.

Turning back to the little kitten, Yuy said, "Alright, alright. I'll hurry up. Sheessh!"

Yuy turned around to look at the island table, in which he had put the documents and transcripts. He closed the distance between him and them, and set the kitten down on the table.

"Stay," he told it. And to his surprise, the kitten stayed. He frowned a little, and said, "Sit." The kitten gave him a quick glare before sitting down. That's strange, Yuy thought. He seems to understand me.

Yuy turned around to look in the closet for a box of some sorts. He came upon an old worn out navy blue backpack.

"Well," Yuy said holding the backpack up to the kitten. "there's no other way little guy."

"Meeooow," the kitten said softly.

Yuy unzipped the backpack and opened it up for the kitten. "In ya go."

And once again, the kitten did as he was told. Duo jumped into the backpack with ease. Yuy then zipped it partially closed, so that the kitten would have a direct source of air. He then shrugged the backpack onto his back, causing Duo to let out a little cry.

"Gomen," Yuy said to the kitten. He turned back to the island table and proceeded to pick up the documents that he had placed there. After tucking the papers under his arm, Yuy stepped over G's dead body and walked out the door.

'Good bye,' Duo meowed silently, 'Father.'

Ten Minutes Later

Yuy pulled up to an old looking building about ten minutes from where he had found the kitten. Yuy sighed as he lifted the meowing backpack onto his shoulders. Does this thing EVER shut UP! he thought.

Duo had, of course, been protesting all the way to the building. 'He had better feed me!' Duo thought sternly. 'Because if he doesn't, I'll scratch his EYES OUT!'

"Urusai!" Yuy said as he put down the backpack and pulled out an annoyed kitten. "If you stay quite I won't BBQ you later!" The effect was immediate.

Once the kitten was cradled in his arms and sleeping, Yuy turned back to the problem at hand. How was he going to explain this to Chang and Barton? Yuy was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he had reached his landing until he heard someone call his name.

"Heero!"

Heero lifted his head and saw Sally standing in the hallway a couple yards from where he stood. Sally was their doctor. She was a renowned assign in the eastern world. She wore her light brown hair in two curls that fell over her shoulders.

"Hello Sally." Heero said.

Running over to him, Sally told him the worse thing he could imagine, "J's here."

Heero nearly dropped Duo when he heard that.

"W-which room?" he asked.

"Heero…" Sally said sadly. "Room 309."

He raced off before she could say anything else.

"Meeow?" Duo asked softly as he was jerked awake as Heero ran like mad towards room 309. 'I hate being woken up rudely.' Duo thought to himself.

When Heero stopped at room 309 Duo's stomach was STILL bouncing up and down. Heero wasted no time in throwing open the door and rushing in.

Two heads spun around just in time to see Heero speed-walk into the room and place Duo on a desk and walk into the back room.

Duo looked from the door Heero had just disappeared in, to the young man sitting at the desk he was on. The young man had raven black hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail. His eyes were the color of obsidian. From his appearance, Duo assessed that he is from Asian decent.

"What the hell was that all about?" the young man asked the other boy behind him.

"…" the boy answered silently. He just shrugged and pointed at Duo.

"Huh?" He said as he noticed Duo sitting on his desk for the first time.

"Aaaaaahhh!" he shouted as he jumped out of his set. "Barton! What the hell is that-that-that thing!"

"It's a cat," said the other boy as he got up from his set and walked over to Duo. "To be more precise, he's a kitten."

The boy, Barton, picked Duo up and cradled him in his arms. 'He looks older than…ME!' Duo thought. 'HAY! They're all older than me. Not Fair! And taller too!' Duo wined.

"Meeoooooooww!"

"Its okay little one." He started to pet Duo behind the ears, which got Duo purring. The man smiled, his strawberry-blonde hair cascading down one side of his face. Duo lifted his head higher, so as to look this individual right in the eye.

"Merrooww," Duo said as he noticed the man's eyes. They were an intense emerald color. One could see the very heart of the world in his eyes.

"Ah…ahhhrrrmmm," 'Barton' chuckled as he saw the kitten's dazzling amethyst eyes widen in surprise. The kitten's fur was a mixture of varying colors. His entire body was a mid-night black, while his head and tail were chestnut with red and gold in it. He also had a small strip that led from his head to his tail; it too was a chestnut color.

**"You are the heir to the throne of the storm clan! And not some kid that was pulled off the street!"**

"…"

The door from which Heero had disappeared burst open, and an elder man with a metal arm walked/ran out the main door and into the hallway with a final 'SLAM'.

Heero soon stepped out of the other room with a dismal look on his face.

"Well!" said the black haired man, "That was certainly entertaining."

"Urusai Chang." Heero told him sternly.

'So that's Chang.' Duo thought silently as Barton started to stroke Duo's head.

"Prrrrrrrrrrr."

"So Heero," Barton said softly, as though not to startle the kitten.

Heero turned toward the speaker and asked, "Yes Trowa?"

"Who's this little guy?" Trowa Barton asked as he lightly lifted the kitten so that he was in the burping position.

Heero's face lifted from a scowl to a half-hearted smile.

"That," he said taking Duo from Trowa, "is…" he paused for a second, thinking, "His name is Shinigami."

"Shinigami," Heero whispered softly so that only 'Shinigami' could hear. Heero stroked the little kitten between his ears until he fell asleep, which in this case only took a couple of seconds.

"Greeeaaat!" Chang said angrily, "Just what I need. Another pain in the-"

Chang was cut off as a young woman about his age with purple hair walked into the room.

"Huh?" she said as she noticed the 3 boys just standing there and looking at her. "Well! I hope I wasn't interrupting something."

She looked from Trowa to Chang and then onto Heero.

"No Hilde, you weren't interrupting anything." Heero told her as she noticed the sleeping kitten in Heero's arms.

"Ohhhh! He's sooo cute!" Hilde said as she walked over and took the little kitten from Heero. 'Wh-what?' Duo thought sleepily. Hilde lifted the kitten over her head, so as to get a better look at his eyes.

"His name is-"

"Duo!" Hilde said surprisingly as she noticed the startling violet eyes.

"Who?" Chang asked inquiringly.

"Huh!" Hilde said as though just noticing them for the first time. "Oh, nothing!"

"As I was saying, his name is Shinigami."

'_Hay!_' Duo thought silently, '_I know you! You're Hilde! Hilde! what'cha doin' here?_'

"WHAT!" Hilde said astoundingly. 'Did I just hear that!' she thought silently.

"Hilde," Trowa started, "are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine!" she said almost too quickly, she then lowered the kitten, Shinigami, into her arms and held him there.

'_Wait! You can hear ME!_' Duo thought aloud.

"Yes. Just tell me one thing," Hilde whispered so that only Shinigami could hear her.

'_Anything!_' Duo thought happily.

Hilde looked around and noticed that both Trowa and Wufei (Chang) had gone back to work, and that Heero had moved to his desk in the far left corner of the room.

"Are you Duo Maxwell, King of Thieves, Lord of Darkness, and the Keeper of Keys?"

'_You had better believe it!_' Shinigami chimed gleefully. '_Although, I was granted a new title too!_'

"What is it?" Hilde asked as she took a set across from Heero.

'_Lord of turning into aCat!_' Duo said grumpily.

Hilde laughed despite herself.

"Welcome back Duo," she said to her long time friend.

A/N: i give thanks to BlackRain88, jess-eklom, and i-am-gamer-hear-me-raor. thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


End file.
